halintarfandomcom-20200214-history
Tephra
Tephra (teh-fruh) is one of the six Dragon-Gods of Halintar, the most powerful deity on the southern half of the continent and the progenitor of the Orange Dragons. She is the second oldest of the six and the firstborn of Tiamat, preceded only by her eternal rival Ester Pyx, and reigns over the Southern Mantle from her home, the Ashen Breach. Renowned for her sheer power and size, the public opinion on Tephra's blatant disinterest in mortal life is incredibly polarizing. In the years before the Great Truce she was a warlord hungry for more territory, old stuff, delete l8r = Bio: = Tephra is the goddess of her people that rules over all of the Southern Mantle, and by that a lesser extent, the south entirely. While Karomatzu owns his part of the south, many consider it to also be Tephras territory due to just how overwhelming power Tephra has, which compared to all dragons, is only rivaled by Ester Pyx. Her Capitol, The Ashen Breach, is home to Orcs, and Humans alike, all strong warriors and citizens who follow under her rule. When war is being waged, Her armies follow under her fiery wings and give their lives for their Dragon-God. Her lair is within her volcano, Cataclysm, is filled with Magma and steel. She swims around in her lava with her brood enjoying herself to simple pleasures such as food brought to her by her followers, or the occasional burning of towns outside her borders when she feels bored. Her brood has high influence around the region. She doesn’t govern with an iron fist, but her orders are followed by all out of respect and fear. She lets her people follow whatever they believe in, and fight for themselves, but when the time arises, they will go to battle for their Dragon-God. Because of this Tephra does have pride in her people, but her true feelings are hidden. Description An approach that makes the stretch itself quake, Tephra is the largest and most destructive being on Halintar, and possibly, in the world. With scales the color of cinders, this ancient Dragon goddess is the size of mountains. Her very presence strikes fear in her enemies, and ferocity in her followers. Tephras teeth are jagged and displaced across her long mouth, but they are harder than diamonds and strike harder than the nine hells themselves. Her body as a whole, takes aspects from the mighty crocodile, and most of her brood follow in this aspect. Her wings are long and narrow but don't foolishly mistaken that for brittle, they carry a being as immense as Tephra far above the skies. She has a long snout coated in dense molten rock with a jagged row of teeth. Longhorns jut out from the middle of her brow, and down her back to the tip of her strong tail. Her belly and upper arms illuminate whenever she prepares her mighty breath, albeit this, they color a darker pigment. Right before her breath is unleashed, you can see the molten energy corse through her many battle scars before reaching it's apex at her mouth. Covered in rough jagged horns resembling a mane. Escaping which is a long snout big enough to fit a reasonable village atop. Her horns fall off from time to time, and new ones grow in more twisted forms than before. No matter how long these pieces have since separated from Tephra, her horns will always remain hot to the touch. Only those truly skilled in their craft can make use of the invaluable resource these horns really are. If one has particularly impressed the goddess, she will allow them to borrow a small piece of her crown. These individuals eventually became the matrons of the various dynasties across the Mantle. Personality Darwinism is the ideal philosophy that tephra abids by. The strong will inherit the earth and any system that tries to work around this is one she abhors. She tends to not involve herself with the governments that have built themselves up around her home, but will defend her own if threatened by outside forces. Formality and the rule of law are meaningless platitudes to get in the way of true progress. Tephra does not care where you are from, or your lineage, as long as you want to succeed, you have a home with her ilk. Tephra has little attention for the microcosms of everyday life, and although many vye for it, few receive. many of her temples and monasteries already understand this, and her religion is focused on a reverence of her pure strength, less upon favors that she grants on her people, those that pass under her worship, enjoy the bounties of ysgard and the beastlands. Tephra also, for better or worse, does not pay attention to the machinations of the Dynasties. If there's one thing that will grab Tephras attention, it is the land itself. Out of all beings, Tephra has the greenest thumb, and cares much for nature. When she flies high above the Mantle, she flies with a smile, marveling at the pure living wonder that the land evokes. Her magma breath creates rich soil for the environments she finds suffering the most. One weak during Umber Solstice, Tephra will make a journey around Halintar, breathing life into lands declared dead for years. Because of this, Tephra is extremely popular with Plantfolk. Homestead Tephra makes her home in the mighty volcano Cataclysm, encircled by the capital of the Mantle, the Ashen Breach, along with her brood. Tephra slumbers within the magmatic mountain, receiving tribute from her followers from the top of the Volcano, or through the mountains many caverns. Whenever Tephra leaves Cataclysm, lava will rain from her wings and land molten onto the ground. Homes have clear evidence of this, and have been built strong from the Black Iron Deposits to the north and west of the Ashen breach. Brood Tephras Brood is the most populated out of all of the six major colors. Explorers at heart, the Orange Dragons roam not only the Mantle, but most of the stretch, some have even been recorded as far as Owhald. The brood living at home have two major Families, the Khans, and the Zareiz. The brood often do favors for Tephra to gain her support, and enjoy the company of mortal life. Hoard Tephra considers the vast mines below Cataclysm to be her hoard, and prefers it to stay that way. Natural and unrefined, the pure artistry of nature itself. Only a select few in the world are allowed passage into this secret chamber, with many false cavernous paths to confuse those who seek it. A group of Tephras most devoted live under the great mountain, protecting the hoard from intruders. Powers As the mother of all Orange Dragons, Tephra has the abilities that all orange dragons have, amplified to levels deserved by a goddess. And as a Dragon-God, she also has the abilities of a deity destined to expand her territory and bring glory to her people. Breath Weapons No breath is more devastating than Tephras fire, able to level mountains and shake the very core of the world, She uses her power sparingly, well aware of the full destructive potential she holds. Her Explosive Breath creates earthquakes when striking the stretch, it deafens and blinds those who witness it even from afar, and without proper protection would send mortals and dragons flying. History big lore Relationships Other Dragon-Gods Ester Pyx lore Paradoxie lore Dinante lore Balktan lore Karomatzu lore Worshipers (See: League of the Autumn Wind) loreee Activity biggest lore Category:Deities Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Gods Category:WIP